I Got Your Back
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: I wrote fluff again! A missing chapter to my last fic "Run With Me" about Peter and Olivia's first weeks on the run. Takes place before the epilogue. More details inside.


_Okay, so…wow. I wasn't expecting so many reviews for "Run With Me". You people are awesome. (Though technically I'm fully aware that most of the reviews were by-the-chap reviews but still...much love)._

_So a couple of days after I posted that story some ideas came into my head for a sequel but the ideas weren't really working when I wrote them down. For days I've been debating on whether or not I should even do a sequel. All the ideas I had were either flashback chapters or ideas that I'm trying to save for another major Fringe multichap I plan to start writing after season one ends. Finally it occurred to me yesterday that my flashback chapter could work well as a stand-alone story._

_Sorry I can't give you that sequel but take this as compromise. This takes place after part three but BEFORE the epilogue in "Run With Me" and explains a little about how Peter and Olivia got to that point in their relationship while on the run. There's no absolute need to read that fic in order to understand what is going on here, but I would recommend it. _

_TAKE NOTE: It's very different from RWM as far as to events that happen in this story but I promise you it will end in pure Bolivia fluff._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but I wish I own FOX so I could end this horrifying hiatus!_

**Warnings:** _Some very slight nudity (I won't tell you in what context) and elements of horror._

* * *

She had good acting skills and he had everything else. Still, the enemy was always close behind them and it usually sent the two of them cowardly sprinting off or miserably fighting back…the only two choices they had.

Their pursuers had to have had files on the two of them. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been this easy for them to follow their tracks.

The first few weeks of running and hiding were taking their toll on both of them. Whenever they found a place to stay, Olivia absorbed herself in using what little clues or information they had to learn more about the people trying to kill them. It paranoid Peter whenever she opened her laptop, because he knew someone could easily hack into the computer and get their coordinates in an instant.

The result was a common daily ritual of being on the run: Peter getting aggravated and Olivia snapping back at him in return. This wasn't the kind of running together that either of them truly wanted...not the kind that Peter proposed to her when all of this began that dreary night under the bridge anyway. But what choice did they have?

Motels were cheap, but Olivia would convince him to try another place to stay. Peter would argue that they had little cash to spend and using credit cards would only make them more traceable than they already were. Sleeping in the car in a parking lot however was just too risky and almost a death wish away.

But motels still brought painful memories for Olivia. It took Peter weeks of arguing with her for the realization to finally hit him in the head like a bag of bricks.

They barely stayed in one place for more than a day. Sometimes they were on the move after only a few hours of settling down when it was obvious that a tracker could be close by, watching their every move, waiting for the perfect kill.

Neither of them had a moment where they were not watching their own backs. A few times they would find someone tracking them for real. Next was cornering the guy in an alley, and then having Peter beat the crap out of them. Too many times though, Peter would go overboard and knock the trackers out good. There was no time to waste in waiting for these guys to come out of their unconscious state and surrender what little information they had. This left Olivia frustrated as she refused to leave behind any leads. Peter always ended up dragging Olivia back on the road, knowing that others were more than likely to show up and outnumber them.

And the arguments between them went on.

At one point, Olivia was close to throwing out the mysterious chemistry set that had been sitting in the back seat and giving off an unusual but familiar array of odors that made her feel nauseous. Walter had insisted that Peter pack the strange set of chemicals and syringes with them, insisting that they could be of help when they least expected it. When Peter opened the chemistry set though, he was outraged to find that the chemicals were really just liquids concotions of sweets such as licorice and chocolate. But when Olivia asked what kind of liquid "Theobromine cocoa" was, Peter lied and insisted it had nothing to do with chocolate.

It was a relief to either of them if they could check into a hotel room for the night and get a few hours of sleep. But said relief was never long enough. There was hardly any sleep to be had.

"We can't do this."

"Do what?" Peter said knowing that it could mean a million things. Did Olivia meant that they could no longer run anymore? Did she really believe that just letting these bastards kill them both now was better than keeping up a battle they couldn't possibly win?

"I meant driving," she yawned. They had been driving for 16 hrs straight and Olivia was behind the wheel now. She could no longer handle staying awake no matter how resistant she often was to rest. It looked as though she was finally giving in, even though it was only 4:00 in the afternoon. She was at too high a risk to cause a crash. "You good to drive?"

"My head hurts," Peter moaned trying to block the afternoon sun from his eyes.

This time Olivia didn't have a choice. They were both too drained and needed to rest even though they normally did not try to find a hotel room this early in the day.

To add to their stress, the town they happened to be in at the time of their exhausted state was hosting a massive convention and the hotel they were at had only one room left.

"It's a small room with only one king-size," Peter told Olivia as she lied on a sofa in the hotel lobby in exhaustion.

"I couldn't care less at this point," she said. A part of her would've fought for a room where she would have her own bed but after only a few weeks on the run, all the fighting seemed to have been drained out of her.

So Peter hesitantly checked in under Peter and Liv Knight. They would have to play "married couple" for the night whether the two of them were willing to pull it off or not.

Once Peter got the hotel room key, the two of them went back to their car in the parking garage to get their bags. There was one bag Peter knew Olivia would try to reach for and he stopped her before she could.

"Give that thing a rest, Liv."

Olivia tried to shake off his grasp he now had on her. "I want to record the license plate info we got yesterday on…"

"And you have it written down on paper, so why waste your time with the risk?"

"Ugh!" Olivia said. She surrendered her reach for the laptop allowing Peter to let go of her. "Fine, just give me the room key so I can go lie down!"

She yanked the keycard from Peter's hand when he presented it to her and she stormed away. Peter could no longer blame Olivia for being so on edge. What he didn't know was that every moment she got angry at Peter, Olivia would turn away from him with instant remorse, that became greater with every fight they would have on this journey.

Peter opened the trunk to grab his bags when he heard a bark. The noise shocked him so that he nearly jumped. He was even more shocked when he turned around and saw the source of the noise standing before him.

It was an average size dog…hairless and very deformed. It definitely reminded Peter of those ugly dog contests he often saw on television and this stray was definitely a contender. One eye was bigger and bulgier than the other and some distorted teeth stuck outside of the closed jaw.

Not to mention it had only one front leg.

The grotesque dog approached Peter and sniffed him. Suddenly it began to growl and gnawed at his pant legs.

"What the hell?! Go away! Get off of me!"

The dog backed away and began to cough up blood. Something was seriously wrong with this dog and it began to show…

Peter could not move but could only watch. The dog was growing…right infront of him and in seconds was beginning to stand on its hind legs.

It took far too long for Peter to wake up from the horrifying sight. This had to be a nightmare. The creature's limbs began to develop muscles. The jaw opened and revealed the crooked massive fangs glistening with its own drool.

That finally woke Peter and sent him running. The ugly stray dog that stood before him just a minute ago was now a grotesque monster…twice Peter's size.

Olivia was almost out of the parking garage when she heard the strange commotion and waited to hear what was happening. She finally turned around to see Peter running towards her.

"RUN, LIV!"

Olivia had to have been either too stubborn or either too terrified to not run. She watched helplessly as the grotesque dog creature chased after Peter. The "thing" lifted its arm in an attempt to strike its massive claws at Peter. Luckily Peter made a quick turn and dove into a row of park cars hiding underneath one.

The creature was angry at missing the target and began pounding its one arm angrily at the cars destroying their roofs and setting off their alarms.

Olivia finally came to her senses and following Peter's move, hid along a row of cars. She pulled out her Glock from her coat and carefully approached the angry creature. It was the only maneuver she could think of as stupid and risky as it was.

But as she got closer and closer to the chaos, the dog monster lifted its head and began sniffing the air. The creature could smell her presence now as she crouched behind a row of cars not to far away. She finally made the move to stand, her eyes finally meeting the grotesque pupil-less ones of the monster and there was no turning back.

Not letting fear get in the way, she pulled the trigger without stopping, all rounds heading in between the eyes of the charging beast.

The beast stumbled in response to the bullets striking.

Peter crawled out of hiding as and saw Olivia standing there in shock and exhaustion at the beast lying just feet away from her.

Both of their hearts stopped at once before Peter could make a move to approach her.

The thing…was moving…it was still breathing.

It rose up quickly.

The bullet wounds were still there but very little blood came out of it's skull.

Fear and shocked consumed the two of them so that neither of them could have prevented what came next. The creature's paw lounged at Olivia and threw her many feet into a row of cars in the distance.

No doubt, it would make a sprint toward where he threw the agent and finish her off for good.

That was what finally sent Peter on edge. "They" sent this thing to find them…to kill them…their own sick twisted version of a hunting dog.

Olivia was far from his reach now. No matter how engraved it was in his head to have seen her thrown and hearing the proceeding crash, he was determined that it was a dream. This was all a dream. He would get to Olivia and she would be okay.

He was desperate to.

But he was closer to the creature now and soon Peter's scent overpowered the air once more and the disgusting thing turned its head.

Peter had neither weapons nor a plan. The only thing he could do was run, but at the very least he could lead the creature away from Olivia.

He dove down and quickly slid by rows of parked cars until he found himself back at their car again. He thought about getting in front and starting the car, but it would do nothing to overpower the mutt's strength. Instead, Peter opted for sneaking and crawling into the backseat.

The creature would find him soon. A man like Peter would never find himself lying in a closed space with tears spilling and death's shadow looming nearby in search of him.

But it didn't matter now. He was starting to accept that Olivia was most likely dead. No one could survive being tossed and thrown mercilessly like a rag doll like that.

At least the separation wouldn't be long though. The creature would not rest until Peter was dead. If only those liquid sweets in Walter's chemistry set could be poison. Then Peter could inject himself and allow death to come quicker.

Suddenly his tears stopped and his jaw dropped.

Peter wanted to smack himself in the head for not having the idea sooner, but there was no time.

Immediately the chemistry set in the back seat was flung open. One of Peter's hands grabbed the largest syringe in the case. The other scrambled to find the right flask. He didn't have time to double check the label on the flask. Peter could only hope that the one he swiped was the right one based on the color of the liquid substance he was looking for.

"Come on, come on," he whispered as he impatiently filled the large syringe with every drop of the brown substance.

Soon, the syringe was ready but a crash came from the sunroof. The head of the dog beast broke in and Peter found himself wrestling with its drooling distorted mouth, struggling to get a hold on the beast while bearing the syringe. The grotesque fangs made a few small tears into Peter's flesh. He had to take the risk and shoved his hand up the creature's jaw and injected the substance.

The thing started to go crazy and began shaking its head, roaring angrily and Peter got his whole self out of the way just in time. He jumped out of the car and watched as the beast began vomiting into the back seat. The rest of the beast's body was shaking and its hind legs scratched and kicked at the windshield of the car…

…until it went limped and stopped moving all together. The beast remained on top of the ruined car, motionless.

* * *

She felt a stinging pain in her back that would not cease. Her eyes were heavy to open and all she could do was groan.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you groan," the mysterious voice called out.

"Wha…what's going on?"

She was still on her back unable to move and unable to really see anything. Her stomach seemed to be lying on a bed and her head on a pillow.

"You…survived Liv," he said to her. "I don't know how but…you're here now. I was about to lose it. Thank god you only suffered a concussion."

Olivia from the corner of her eye could see the bed sheets were stained with blood and various gauzes and first aid items were scattered everywhere on the bed and on the nightstand. "Are we in the hotel room?"

"Yeah," he said. "Although believe me, a hospital would've been better for both of us. But I knew you wouldn't approve of being stuck in a hospital room for a whole week. I did the best I could to give hospital quality though."

She wanted to turn herself to face him but every attempt to move was just painful. Her hands reached around to investigate the damage to her person. Bandages had been applied everywhere on her back, on her sides and up to her ribcage. The creature's claws dug into her deep and narrowly missed the vital organs. At that point, Olivia realized that for some reason she was less clothed than she expected to be.

"Peter…" She tugged the pillow closer to her chest. "Why am I not wearing any clothes above my waist?"

Peter laugh and said nervously "um…it was the only way I could get you bandaged. Don't worry, Liv. I was being a perfect gentleman."

He handed her one of his shirts and he turned around while Olivia struggled to put it on in the pain she was in. She finally managed to button up the shirt and leaned back on her side to ease herself.

That's when she finally saw Peter's eyes. They were pink and puffed though she didn't know from what.

"Peter? You okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Liv. That thing nearly ripped you apart."

Olivia looked at Peter and smirked "well you don't look so good, yourself". She was referring to the endless amount of scratches and bandages on his own shirtless form. The bandages weren't holding up so well on Peter though.

"Come here." Olivia motioned for Peter to get on the bed so that she could, with whatever strength she had left, fix the bandages on Peter without having to get up.

"We have to get out of here, Peter. That thing…they sent it after us. They know we're here."

Peter shook his head. "You been making most of the calls on this trip, but I'm drawing the line right now. Neither of us are in a condition to get up and run again anytime soon. You need time to recover, Liv. Be realistic. It's gonna take days for that to happen."

"No it won't," Olivia protested, almost pathetically. To prove so, she tried to get up again but only managed to rise a few inches and fell back onto the bed screaming in pain.

"Told you," said Peter as he reached over and helped place her back on her side again. The pain was still fresh in her system. She didn't know how much longer she could handle it all.

"Peter…"

"It's getting late, Liv. I think we should get some sleep. And stop worrying about whether or not we're going to lose our heads tomorrow. I almost lost you today and that was more than enough for me."

Olivia shook her head and said, "they know we're here."

"I'll make you a deal, Liv. Even if I have to carry you, I promise we'll get out of here and get moving again in a few days, but only if you just stay in bed and rest. We'll keep the guns close by. Besides, I need the time to get us a new car anyway."

"Okay…" Olivia said softly. "But…I don't know how I'm going to sleep. I'm not going to sleep very well like this."

"I could help," said Peter. "Or at least let me try." He crawled into bed by Olivia's side and carefully pulled her closer to him. Olivia did her best not to let the pain take over her but it hurt so much. She found herself leaning on Peter's chest with her arms around his neck for support. It was the only position she could lie in without feeling all that pain in her back and sides and still feel comfortable.

"This can't be comfortable for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about me, Liv. Just relax."

Every part of her knew how wrong this was becoming…to get this close. One part of Olivia knew she didn't have much of a choice. Another part of her needed this relief…needed this comfort.

"That was THE ugliest dog I have ever seen."

Olivia laughed at Peter's snarky comment but she was still too nervous to lift her head and look up into his eyes.

"How…exactly did you stop that thing?"

Peter sighed. "Well, you know how you asked me what kind of chemicals those were in Walter's chemistry set? Yeah…I kinda lied about what they were."

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, they're liquid sweets. I injected that thing with 'theobromine cocoa'. It's basically chocolate…one of the most poisonous things a dog can consume."

She finally turned her head up to Peter and said "you really are quite a genius."

Their faces were now just centimeters apart and much to Peter's surprise Olivia reached up and closed that open space. Their lips touched for a second before they pulled back at the same moment.

"Liv…are you…are you sure you want this?"

She pulled herself up closer to Peter and said nearly shaking, "I know I don't want to fight with you anymore".

Peter wrapped his arms around her, being extremely careful not to tighten his hold and hurt Olivia more than she already was.

"I was wrong to think I could do this alone," Olivia said in defeat. "If I didn't have you to keep me in line, I would be killing myself just trying to get out of this hotel right now."

"If it makes you feel any better, Liv. I'm glad I have you around to keep ME in line."

The pain from Peter's hold seemed to leave Olivia, as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"But don't worry, Liv. I still got your back. No matter how much you try to resist me."

"I know."

But Olivia no longer seemed to care about resisting Peter anymore. She leaned over to give Peter another kiss just to prove and, in her own way, confess that she could not survive this without Peter here with her.

This time, neither of them were willing to pull back. Their lips held on for as long as they could.

It could go on forever, they both knew, which only gave them all the more reason to fear losing each other like they almost did today. Many months or even years of running could be ahead for both of them.

They might as well enjoy themselves though. This kiss wasn't the first…

…and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.


End file.
